Coming into the Light: Chapter OneMoving
by Chellegurl
Summary: Beth, a young and viberant 17 year old girl had to move to her fathers house in Seattle Washington because her mother and stepfather are goin to travel around the country before they have to move to Jacksonville, Florida.


a/n: Hey guys, I'm kinda new at this, so bare with me. Hope u enjoy!

~Chelle~

Warnings: The story is basically a mixture of Twilight and Black Daggar brotherhood series. The First part of it kinda goes with Twilight more that Black Daggar. Has a lot of Romance, some mild action and language.

Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5x6 so on and so on. Lol. Other characters will come in later on in the story.

Characters in Chapter One: Elizabeth "Beth" Smith-Telling her Story

Ebony Kellen- mysterious young man Beth likes

Chuck Smith- Beth's father

Rachelle Longerson- Beth's mother

Lukas Longerson- Beth Step-father

Jayson Bloomer- Beth childhood friend

Billy Bloomer- Jayson's Father

Alexis Kellen- Ebony's Sister

Rosie Kellen- Ebony's Sister

Emmit Kellen- Ebony's Older brother

Jay Kellen- Eblony's Older Brother

Eron Cho- Beth classmate/friend

Jessa- Classmate/friend

Maverick- Classmate/friend

Coming into the Light

Chapter One: Moving

Wow, I could never thought moving would be this hard. Just sitting here on a edge of a cliff looking out into the dry Arizona sky. Thinking about what is going to happen when I move back to my hometown of Seattle. Mom and Lukas are going to travel around before They have to move to Florida because Lukas has been transferred to a different NFL team. So, I am forced to move back to Seattle with Chuck, my estranged father. I haven't seen him in about 10 years or so. I got up and started walking back to the house very slowly until I heard a faint yell in the distance.

"ELIZABETH!!!! WHERE ARE YOU"

It was only my mother, Rachelle. What can I say about her? She is one of a kind, I guess. She was more of the free spirit and care free type of person. I started to jog back up to the back of the house. Trying to catch my breath I look up and seen Looka, my little mutt of a dog lying there depressed, for the that I was leaving him. I gave him a pat on the head and walked into the house. Rachelle was folding the rest of my clothes and putting them aside.

"Where have you been? I finished all your laundry and packed all of your carry on things. Lukas said we need to leave in about an hour or we are going to miss u plane."

I took in a deep breath before I spoke. "Sorry mom, I was sitting on my cliff again, thinking about moving back to Seattle. Do I really have to go? I mean, I haven't seen my father for years, and I wouldn't mind traveling with you and Lukas, really, please? Don't make me go back to Seattle."

I put my head down looking at the floor and lifted my eyes up towards my mom. I knew she was going to say something on the line of. "No beth, you need to spend time with your father."

"Beth, you know and I know that your father really misses you. He has not seen you since you were 6. Maybe spending more time with him would help you two's relationship with each other.", Rachelle said looking at me.

I grinned and understood what she was coming from. I haven't been in Seattle ever since, Chuck was with that low level thing he called a fiancée at the time. I put my head up and took my nice and neat folded clothes into my room so I can pack them up with the others. The sun was beaming into my room, making all my crystals glowing on my dresser. Why was I worried about moving back to Seattle? I knew after this school year was over, I was going to move to Tampa with Mom and Lukas again. Looking out of the window, I seen Lukas, trying to put some of my bags that I set downstairs into the mini van.

"He's never going to get everything in there.", I thought.

Most of my heavy things were in Seattle already. Lukas FedEx most of my stuff out there. I was nervous to see Chuck again. I'm 16 now, and scared shitless to see my own sperm donor. I have been asking myself about why I was so scared. Maybe because I haven't seen him in almost a year? Or, it was because, I was moving to a different environment, and I would have to make new friends all over again. Granted, I will still have my friends here in Arizona, but I wasn't up to making new friends in Seattle. I was happy and content with my friends I have now. I let out a deep sigh and headed back to my bed where my last 3 bags were. I finished putting my belongings into the bags and zipped them up. I packed my laptop and my cellphone in my case and headed downstairs to see what Rachelle was doing.

"All my things are packed mom, Is Lukas going to get my bags out from my room or do you want me to get them for him?", I asked,

Rachelle looked up from the computer that was on the kitchen table. She was reading about my flight and what time I was going to land in Seattle.

"No, don't worry about your bag Beth, Lukas and bring them downstairs for you. Oh, I called your dad and told them you will be arriving in Seattle around 7 tonight. Do you want me to pack you something in your carrying on, in case you get hungry?"

I shook my head. I haven't really had an appetite for about week now. Rachelle smiled and gave me a hug. Lukas walked in and seen I only have my laptop case on my shoulder and knew they rest was up in my room. He hurried up to my room and gabbed the rest of of my things and headed back into the Van. Rachelle picked up my carry on bag and her purse and heading out to van. I followed her and shut the front door behind me. I started to walk away from the house, and then turned back and looked at the house again before I headed to van. I knew this was not going to easy for me. I turned away got into the van where Rachelle and Lukas was waiting for me.

"Good bye Tucson, Hello Seattle.", I said out loud.

I was on the plane looking out of the window doing some more thinking and listen to my Ipod Nano. All these emotions and feelings are going through my head. Will all these new classmates I would be meet like me? How would Chuck really feel about me moving back to Seattle? Would he have another crazy loony for a girl-friend or Fiancée.

I heard the caption over the intercom saying we would be arriving in Seattle in about 20 mins. I took another huge breathe and let it out slowly. I needed to get my self into check and finally realize I was finally in Seattle. The man next to me was passed out and snoring really bad. Could by day just be normal for once? Wait, its was me, I was never normal. All my friends back in Tucson understood me and accepted for for who I was.

It was a long drive from the airport to my childhood house. I haven't been there for almost a decade. I looked over at Chuck. He hadn't said a word to me since he seen me at the airport. It was kinda an awkward silence driving back to the house. I wanted to say something, but I didn't want him to think I was a weird teenager he had for a daughter. I finally broke the since.

"So, Dad, How's everything been in Seattle? I know I haven't been for awhile"

Wow, that was something of a statement. I didn't know how he was going to reacted about that. He just glared at me and smiled. He knew I felt awkward. Chuck didn't answer quickly. I felt stupid for asking him that.

"Beth, Everything still the same from last time u were here. Yes, it has been awhile, but I will assure you, no psychos girls for me. Haven't had another relationship since the other one. Don't feel the need to."

I smiled. Maybe this was a start of something new in my life. I seen the house as we pulled up into the driveway. Still looked the same as it was since the last time I was up here. Looks like Chuck finally decided to repaint the siding of the house. I looked over to Chuck and gave him a small grin. I could tell her was really happy to see me after all of these years. But, then again, how was I going to feel about going to a totally different school and making new friends. How was I going to react to this? Chuck and I got out of the SUV undercover Police car. Chuck went around and opened the far back door, and got my bags. I picked up my carry on that I still had with me laying next to my feet. It was chilly outside. I needed to get used to the cold wet air again. It felt like my lungs where going to explode whenever I breathed in and out. I. Myself, hated being back in to Seattle, I didn't care for the cold and wet atmosphere. Chuck started walking up to the house and placing my bags into my room that was just up the stairs to our left. Followed him up to my room; its was just like it was the last time I was up here. Still had my cork board with all my little arts and crafts dangling from it. I can not believed Chuck still had all my pictures and what not.

"Oh I cleared off a shelve for you in the bathroom, Bee.", he told me while putting my things in my bed.

"Oh, I forgot, only one bathroom. I had my own in Arizona."

I smiled and Chuck walked out of my room to give me some space. One good thing about Chuck, he doesn't hover around me all the time and ask me twenty questions. Rachelle and Lukas was good about that one, and I hated it with a passion. Chuck was very quiet and kept to himself. I was finishing unpacking when I heard a roaring sound coming from outside of the house. I heard some familiar voice outside, so I decide to go and check it out. I walked out side and seen a bronzy colored man in a wheelchair with his long black hair pulled back, then there was another boy standing next to him looking at me and smiled.

Chuck looked at me and smiled.

"Beth, you remember Billy and Jayson Bloomer?"

"Oh, yea, Of coarse. Hey.", I said then looked over at the old rusted Chevy truck.

"Whats this?"

"Oh, this is your home coming gift. I figured since you finally got your drivers license, you deserve a car. I just bought it off of Billy here the other day."

"REALLY? SWEET! THANKS DAD SOOOOOO MUCH!", I ran up and gave my father a hug.

Chucked looked over at Billy and Grinned. He knew I was going to love it. I looked over at Jayson. He wasn't that bad looking, but he still looked younger than myself. Jayson had his long black hair half way up out of his rustic face.

"Hi, remember me? I'm----Jayson? We used to place around in the dirt and mud together when we were younger.", he said in his low voice.

"Yea, I remembered", I chuckled little bit. He didn't really changed that much, facial wise, but he was taller and more leaner than the last time I seen him.

"So, Do you think I could give you a ride or something to School?", I asked.

"Oh no, I don't go to school here. I go to school on the reservation.", He answered.

"That sucks, at least it would been good, if I knew at least someone at this new school of mine."

Jayson looked and me and smiled. I knew there was something about Jayson, I hadn't forgot about him, he was really nice and caring. I knew our friendship will become one again. Maybe even little something more. Once thing about this Chevy I hated, was the fact that is was a stick. Don't get me wrong, I know how to shifted, but would it be different than a newer truck?

"Oh before I forgot to tell you; you need to double pump the clutch before shifting. Also, I rebuilt the engine for you as well.", Jayson explained to me.

I understood now what he was saying to me. It just took me little while to connect one to the other. Chuck and Billy were goofing around at usual. I chuckled and grinned at the both of them.

"Yes, they are normally like this. Don't worry it get worse with old age. Trust me, seeing them makes me wanna puke at time. They have no idea so stupid they can get." Jayson blurted out. It was like he was reading my mind.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime? Maybe after school, tomorrow? " I asked Him.

Jayson shook it head, "Sure why not? We can chill? Do you want to hang here with the two wackos' or do u want to hang out at First beach or La Push?"

"Oh I don't mind. Maybe at the beach will be better than anything at this point. Haven't been down to La Push since---well I was little.", I let out a smirk.

Billy waved Jayson over near him. I was assuming they were going to leave soon. I waved at Billy and Jayson, and went back into the house. I needed to get my unpacking done and call my paranoid of a mother, Rachelle. She needed me to call her when I was settled in the house. Rachelle was very over protected of her more mature daughter. When I was starting to head back to my room, Chuck came back into the house and had a real big grin on him face.

"Jayson, has a thing for you, Bee. He hasn't stopped talking about how he was so excited to hear u were coming back to Seattle."

I looked and glared at him. What was he thinking? I'm not that dumb to figure that out on my own. Just the way he was talking to me I kinda known.

"Yes, dad I figured it out. Not really looking for anyone. Hello, I just got here. I'm going back upstairs and unpack. Don't worry about supper for me tonight, I'm kinda tired and I need my sleep for tomorrow's _first _day of school."

Chuck nodded and head to kitchen to see what he can microwave for supper tonight for himself. I, on the other hand, was in fact really tired and needed to sleep. Damn jet lag! This pissed me off. I moved here and now I have no one to talk to. Well, Jayson yes, but he lives all the way out on the Reservation.


End file.
